dragonballrebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
Planet Earth Saga: A Warm Welcome
"Oh my. I see those satellites finally came into use then?" Jun inquired while running her hands across her desk. "Goodness Miki, could you please speak calmly? Now, you say our satellites picked up five different sources of foreign ki?" The woman sighed at her assistant's nervous disposition. "Nevermind Miki, just send the data over to me, I'll look at it myself and we'll go for there.... No I do not need you to contact the twins." The woman snared, slamming the phone down. Jun left out a heavy sigh as she leaned back into her chair. After a few moments, the woman would go to boot up her computer to glance at the data received from the foreigners arrival. "Could they be what he was referring to? Their levels don't seem to be tremendously terrifying. The concerning thing is that three of them have gone missing." Reaching for her phone once more, the woman began to dial out right before buzzing her assistant. "Miki, I would like for you to get into contact with my husband..I shall handle the rest. Mhm, thank you." Meanwhile, at South City's Grey Star High School, a young man sat quietly during a lecture. He felt vibrations from the mobile device in his left pocket. Upon grabbing his instructor's attention, Seika excused himself into the hall. "Yes Mother?" Seika answered, a slight annoyance sensed within his tone. "I'm in need for your assistance. Our satellites detected a group of abnormal high foreign power levels. I'm sending you along with Emiri to the last place they were present to investigate." "Fine, class was boring me anyway." "I've sent the coordinates to Emiri, contact me at soon as the two of you have reached the destination." "Understood." Standing outside the school's doors, a young woman waited for Seika's arrival, smiling as he exited the premises. "Let's go, Seika-kun." Emiri said, taking to the skies assuming Seika would follow suit. "I'm sure that altercation we had has us marked. We should be careful. Stick close, and act casual." The armored individual speaks to his partner. A group of individuals known as Saiyans, a powerful race of extraterrestrial beings from the planet of Xeleri, have found their way to Earth as refuge from a Tyrant ruler. The Saiyan male, named Tarragon, was well aware of the strained relations between Earthlings and Saiyans, but no other planet was as safe as Earth when it came to refuge from an aggressive ruler. The two found themselves away from the wastelands where Tarragon had his last fight and were at the outskirts of a city. Soaring through the skies, the duo made their way toward where the last trace of energy had been felt. The teens were quite curious to see what waited for them in the outskirts of the city. Emiri was perhaps more excited than curious, she often yearned to gain knowledge of life existing outside the earth, in more of a regard of whether they'd be attractive or not. She hardly wait to see for herself. "We ought to slow ourselves, Seika-kun. We'll be reaching our destination soon." Emiri suddenly spoke out in between the silence. "I'm feeling two very small energy readings. Are you sure these are not just regular people?" "Jun-san said that three of the five have suddenly gone off the map. And without s trace too." "They've most likely blended into civilian life. Depending on how they look, it probably would be easy to spot them out." Just as Seika would go to end his statement, something caught his eye within the distance, spotting two individuals appearing to be stranded in the wastelands. "That may be them," Seika uttered before landing softly before Tarragon and Articho. Seeing the two individuals land before them, Tarragon felt uneasy. He could sense the man's energy, but not the woman's. Articho shared that same uneasiness. As far as she knew, it wasn't possible for someone to completely hide their energy. "Guess my paranoia was right. I figured someone would have spotted us sooner or later. I'm sure it was fairly easy for you to find us, but I want to say this straight up; We aren't here to cause trouble. We're just here seeking refuge. We've been through a lot the past few days, and I don't want to fight if it's not necessary." Tarragon speaks up, standing in front of Articho as if to defend her. "Why can't I sense her energy?" Articho asks. "I've heard rumors from some of the planets I was stationed on. Some planets have perfected the art of artificial intelligence, creating beings that could perfectly mimic an organic being, but can't be sensed. An android, if my nomenclature is correct. They're powerful, and can keep going on forever long after their enemy's energy has faded." Tarragon replies. "Good, that makes our job a lot easier." Seika replied turning his back toward the two foreginers. "I'm going to contact my mother, you can......keep them company. You're the sociable one." Emiri presented herself with a polite smile, walking in closer to Tarragon to further examine his features. "You're correct, in a way. I'm more of a cyborg though. Being a human with enhanced mechanical parts, rather than fully artificial." She corrected, pacing herself over to Articho; Emiri would examine the woman in the same way. "Very interesting.. I wouldn't have imagined you aliens would look so similar to humankind appearance-wise. If it weren't for your attire, you'd blend in with civilian life." The young woman peered closer to Tarragon she spoke, tucking her vibrant red hair behind her ear. "Such definition. You're very well built." "Emiri, keep you hands to yourself, not everyone is okay with that." Seika said sharply, stopping Emiri's advances on the Saiyan. "I just wanted to feel his muscles." Emiri huffed, folding her arms in frustration. "Save that for later, my mother ought to be here soon." Tarragon found himself flattered by Emiri's advances, but nonetheless kept to himself in that regard. "All Saiyans have an exceptional physique due to our regiments of living. We maintain a strict diet and exercise regiment, meant to keep us strong in the preparations that we are ever attacked or sent out to other planets. On top of that, our planet's gravity is about ten times stronger than this planet's, which our bodies adjusted to. We always train to make sure we are in fighting shape for anything that may attempt to attack us. Because of this, Saiyans do require a high upkeep of food, but I had managed to come at the forefront of botanical studies, cultivating a variety of food that we required very little of. But of course, all that ended once my father decided to tyrannize himself and wipe out a fellow race to keep them from gaining nobility." Such a bitterly recent topic leaves a foul taste in Tarragon's mouth as he speaks about it. With a sharp sigh, he looks towards Articho with a smile. "But what's important is we got out of it alive. We're a hardy race, and we've survived the worst that has been thrown at us, and we'll continue to do so. Articho and I, we're the last of my legion. My legion fought bravely against my father. They died for that cause, which made them to true heroes of that battle. Their memories will be honored by those who fight against the injustices my father brought upon us. We are the Legio Natus. The Lost Legion."